1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to batteries and, specifically, to batteries formed of interconnected modules and, more specifically, batteries for electric-powered vehicles.
2. Description of the Art
Small, cylindrical battery cells used for electrical appliances, radios, flashlights, etc., are typically formed with one positive electrode at one end and a negative electrode at the other end. A plurality of cells can be arranged and connected end-to-end in series to obtain the desired voltage to power an electrical appliance or device. Due to size constraints or in the event that a large number of battery cells are needed to provide the required electrical power, it is common for a plurality of battery cells to be arranged in series, with the individual cells disposed end-to-end and possibly side-by-side. A bridging contact extends between the endmost side-by-side arranged cells to connect such cells in series. Electrical contacts or leads are connected to the opposite ends of the series connected cells to provide electric power to the device.
Larger batteries typically used in automotive vehicles have two exposed electrodes or terminals which extend outward from one side of the battery case. Battery cables are attached to the electrodes to supply power to the vehicle electrical system.
In electrically-powered vehicles, a large number of such batteries are required to provide the desired electrical power requirements of 200-700 volts and 200-300 amps. Such batteries are in the form of individual modules, each having a pair of exposed electrodes or terminals extending outward from each module case. The modules are arranged in-line and possibly side-by-side to form a tub or complete battery. Large, heavy electrical cables with appropriate end connectors are used to interconnect the electrodes on each module to the electrodes on an adjacent module to connect the individual modules in series.
In such an arrangement, the use of a number of separate battery cables or conductors to interconnect a plurality of modules is a time consuming process.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a battery construction which enables multiple batteries or battery modules to be easily interconnected together to form a complete battery. It would also be desirable to provide a battery construction for interconnecting a plurality of individual battery modules together which minimizes the possibility of short circuits between the electrodes of the modules. It would also be desirable to provide a battery construction which enables easy and safe interconnection and disconnection of multiple battery modules. It would also be desirable to provide a battery construction for interconnecting multiple battery modules together which minimizes conductive surface exposure to reduce the occurrence of short circuits or damage to such conductive surfaces. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a battery construction for interconnecting multiple battery modules together which de-couples vibration between adjacent, interconnected batteries.